The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note
"The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" is the ninth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on September 27, 2012. Synopsis Randy and Howard, with the help of Julian, try to find golden doctor's notes under Norrisville High so they don't have to climb a rope during gym class. Plot Randy and Howard are in gym class talking about how their gym teacher Coach Green was playing with this flamethrower and Randy thinks he is trying to make gym class interesting but Howard thinks he's crazy. It turns out the Fire Department called his lesson plan off so Coach Green tells them that instead of hopscotch they will be climbing a rope. Randy and Howard thought that it would be easy until Coach Green announces that Bash Johnson and his friends will throw balls at them while they're climbing. At first, Coach Green tells Stevens he has to climb the rope, until Stevens shows him his doctor note, which allows him to not have to climb the rope. So then, Coach Green tells Howard he has to climb the rope, which makes him really mad. Luckily for Howard, the school bell rings so Howard does not need to climb the rope...until the next day. A little bit later Randy and Howard are seen in the boys locker room, which Howard was talking to Randy about how he did not want to climb the rope, which not to their luck, Bash Johnson walks to them saying "he's going to crush them like things that crush other things". Randy then asks Howard what he would do if we told him he didn't have to climb the rope, and Howard says he would say great, and then might ask how. Then, Randy says he doesn't know, but he bets the answer lies within the Nomicon, which at first he holds his math book, and correcting himself saying "I meant the Nomicon!" The scene then changes to Randy in the bathroom stall, talking to the Ninja Nomicon, asking it what it had to help Howard. When Randy enters the Nomicon, it tells Randy "The best way to avoid an attack, is to avoid an attack". After hearing this, Randy gets really mad at the Nomicon and yells "If you didn't wan to help, all you had to do was not shloomp me in here!". when Randy says this, the Nomicon's floor starts to split, and Randy is shloomped out of it. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Julian *The Sorcerer Secondary characters *Coach Green *The Sorcerer's Rat *Bash Johnson *Mick *Stevens Background characters *Bucky Hensletter *Doug Jaminski *Nameless Boy with Red Hoodie Trivia *Julian has his first speaking appearance. *Coach Green makes his first appearance. *This is the first time Randy and Howard wear a P.E. Uniform. *The Golden Doctor's note is most likely a play on Willy Wonka's "Golden Ticket." *Julian is seen hanging upside down in a locker, which he also does in the opening theme song. *This is one of the rare episodes that doesn't have a single female character, not even in the background. *While in other episodes Doug Jaminski is friends with Bash, in this episode, he helps Randy and the other kids shake the rope as Howard climbs it. *Howard's small, delicate hands are mentioned for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1